


Warm and wet

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler wants to make Josh squirt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love trans fics and smut so. I combine them.  
> Eventhough I don't read my own writing but whatever

When Josh received a text from Tyler saying that he should come over and do coursework together, he expected to be doing coursework.

He didn't expect Tyler to sit next to him on the floor, looking at their textbooks for a brief moment before his hand was trailing up Josh's side.  
Josh looked at him incredulously, then to his hand now fluttering near his shoulder, and back to Tyler, who bit his lips.  
His hand stopped at his neck and then he was leaning in to kiss him, his lips wet in comparison to Josh's, who's mouth was suddenly extremely dry.

Josh gasped into Tylers mouth, pushing him back by his chest, "Tyler, we're _studying_." Josh reminded, rolling his eyes and looking back to his books.  
" _Jooshhh_ ," Tyler whined, falling forward to nuzzle Josh's neck, crooked teeth then nipping at the sensetive skin.  
"Tyler, I'm failing literature- stop." He muttered, edging away from Tyler on his butt, his mouth pulling up in a small smile.  
"You're so _sexy_ , though,"

Josh sniggered, "I'm wearing sweats and a jumper that hasn't been washed in a _month_."  
Tyler shrugged, indifferent, "still gorgeous. You on your period…?"

Josh flushed, always hating the mere mention of that, and shook his head, "no, but you wouldn't care even if I was, you're-"

Tyler stopped him with his lips pressing hard on Joshs, hand moving to the back of his neck and playing with the soft curls there. Josh didn't feel trapped in the kiss- he loved the closeness, and Tyler only liked it sometimes. Josh was clingy...

And Tyler loved indulging him when he could, pressing closer to him so Josh had to lean back against the base of the bed and put his hands on Tylers hips, helping him to settle.

Josh used to worry Tyler only liked him because he had the body of a female, knew that was a wierd fetish for some people. But Tyler was gay. _So gay_.

The wet sounds of tongues mingling used to be awkward and make Josh blush, but now he liked them.

Tyler sat back briefly, "do you mind…?"  
His fingers lingered at the front of Josh's pants, playing with the elastic there.  
Josh wasn't a person who was ashamed of his body, minus his chest. He'd always been sexual. But he was awkward when it came to his _parts_ and other people.  
But he trusted Tyler- Tyler who loved him even when he didn't have boy parts, and even if there wasn't a chance of him starting hormone therapy for another couple of years.  
  
"Uh-huh." He hummed after his moment of contemplation, shifting so that his legs were on either side of Tylers own, so he knelt between them.

Josh wasn't much aroused yet, but it only took a couple of minutes of focused rubbing and pressing in all the right places before he was.

It usually didn't take Josh long to cum, fifteen minutes at the most, unlike Tyler who was on anti depressants that stalled his orgasms and made him red in the face when Josh was blowing him continously for twenty minutes.

In fact, he was almost there after heavy petting for five minutes, his eyes slipping shut, heart hammering in his chest, legs kicking and tightening around Tylers hips as he circled his fingers dangerously close to his clit.  
And then he stopped.

" _Tyler_ ," Josh moaned, head flinging back and hitting of the mattress, "Why'd you stop? I was _so there_."

Tyler was standing, licking Josh off his fingers and adjusting himself I'm his striped pyjamas, "get up, on the bed."

Josh felt weak and stood slowly, turning and climbing onto the bed with shaking limbs.

Tyler got on after him, kissing at Josh's neck and jaw, "wanna make you _squirt_." He said quietly, into Josh's ear, breathing hotly on his skin.  
Josh flushed, nodding, not actually knowing what that meant but willing to try it anyway.

"Y'wanna take your binder off?"

Josh nodded shakily, lifting his arms and letting Tyler pull his shirt and binder off together with a small struggle, his breasts free making it easier to breathe, relax.  
When he had it done, he threw the garments to the floor and pecked him on the lips, soothing a hand down his front, and then back before pushing him down, so his chest lay on the the matress and his head rested on his arms.

He began to gently tug at Josh's trousers, pulling them down his thighs and leaving them to sit around his knees once he couldn't go any further without moving him around.  
Because Josh hadn't started any hormones, the backs of his thighs and arse were smooth instead of coarse, which Tyler liked since he'd been used to _hairhairhair_ before Josh.  
Not that he was a _whore_ , but he'd been with people before.

Josh silently hoped Tyler didn't plan on fucking him- not that he was bad, or Josh didn't like it, he just wasn't down for dick today.

He jolted slightly when Tyler ran a hand over his sex, flicking his clit then sliding up to his hole.  
Josh arched his back further, leaning on his cheek and straining to look back at Tyler, who just smirked at him.

He settled his face in the sheets comfortably, ready to find out what _squirting_ was.

He wasn't put off when Tyler slid two fingers into him, his other hand coming around to thumb his clit, help him relax because sometimes two fingers alone was too much, especially from this angle.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, never having found much pleasure from penetration alone, but if Tyler thought he'd like it then he probably would.  
Tyler pressed a kiss to one of his thighs, and pressed his fingers down, rubbing and wriggling like he was searching for something.

That something was found, and a dull pleasure made Josh clench around him, legs squeezing together then parting again.  
Tyler grinned triumphantly, hooking his fingers and rubbing against the rigid spot behind Josh's clit repetedly, knowing that if Josh could squirt it wouldn't take long, but also hoping he didn't because his wrist was already aching.

The pace built up, Josh spreading his legs as far as he could with his clothing holding him back, until Tyler was hammering the pads of his fingers against Josh's g-spot, the fingers of his other hand circling and moving swiftly over the sensetive nub at the front of his pussy.  
Wet was dripping out of him, leaking like a faucet, and Josh could feel it running down his pale thighs.

He moaned continously, an endless stream of curses and whimpers and squeaks.  
But eventually, his sounds died down, the pressure from Tylers fingers building until it felt like he was ready to piss himself.

Embarrassed, he didn't want to let Tyler know, so he struggled to hold it in, tensing sporadically around Tylers soaked digits until he slapped his thigh lightly.

"Stop," Tyler murmured.

Josh did, muffling his sounds and complaints into the flesh of his arm, until it felt like he was actually going to pee.

He reached back, trying to shove Tyler away without telling him, but Tyler stopped him, grabbing his wrist and holding it against the small of his back.

Josh groaned and Tyler pushed his fingers harder inside of Josh until the pressure and pleasure came to a crescendo.

Josh's hands fisted in his own hair, clenching his eyes shut as he convulsed and Tyler felt a gush, before Josh's squirt sprayed out over him.  
He was quick to lean in, suctioning his lips over Josh's cunt and lapping at every gush, senses flooded with the taste and smell of Josh's cum.

Josh wasn't proud of his high pitched squeaking, sounded much too feminine, but with the way his body trembled with every wave of his orgasm he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

As he rode the last of his climax, Tyler sat up, panting and watching as Josh squeezed a hand under himself, just rubbing it over his cunt to help himself through it.

Once he was done, he fell against the bed, his mouth open and eyes half lidded.  
"Holy shit," he whispered, barely able to maintain eyecontact with a very smug looking Tyler.

"Y'want me to jerk you off?"

Tyler shook his head, "no. I'll be okay. Let's sleep."

So, the pair of them huddled under the bed sheets, sure that Josh was covered but unsure as to wether or not the family downstairs had heard them

**Author's Note:**

> Idk  
> Also I'm not sure how old theyd be here maybe like 18 or smth


End file.
